


It's Life or Death

by Fandom_I_Think_Yes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Games, Gen, Mario Kart, Other, bechloe - Freeform, mario - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_I_Think_Yes/pseuds/Fandom_I_Think_Yes
Summary: "What do you mean you've never played Mario Kart?!"





	It's Life or Death

Stacie was sitting cross-legged on the couch, about to beat her record on Rainbow Road. Hunched over with lines of concentration on her forehead and her tongue in the corner of her mouth, she was halfway through her last lap. So, so, close to the finish line.   
Beca would be super jealous when she saw Stacie’s new record. 

She was in 1st place so far, all she had to do was cross the finish line in front of her. Suddenly, the couch beside her dipped, causing her to turn completely off the track! 

“But-What-I-” the brunette exasperated. She couldn’t comprehend what just happened. 

Abruptly, she turned her head towards the culprit, only to find her girlfriend facing her with a smile.

“Bree! I literally was so close to beating Beca’s score.” Stacie said while tossing the controller on the coffee table in front of her.

Aubrey looked over at Stacie’s pout and crossed arms. “Aww, I’m sorry babe.” She said while leaning over and giving Stacie a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

Stacie’s face softened, but she was still pouting. “I was this far away!” She exclaimed while holding her thumb and pointer finger about a centimeter apart.

Aubrey rolled her eyes good naturedly, while grabbing Stacie’s hand with both of hers and putting them down on her lap. “Stace. It’s just a game.”

Stacie looked horrified. “What?! It’s not just a game. Its Mario Kart! It’s-It’s like life or death!” she stated while gesturing with her arms.

Aubrey grabbed her wrists and brought them down again. “Babe, it’s a game” she said while leaning in and giving Stacie a full proper kiss.

Stacie kissed her back but soon pulled away to Aubrey’s dismay. “Have you even played Mario Kart?”

“No, my dad thought it was useless and distracting from school. So, I never got to play any video games.” Aubrey shrugged.

Stacie looked like a part of her heart had been ripped out.

Aubrey laughed, “Stace, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is!” she exclaimed. “My girlfriend has never played Mario Kart before. It’s a classic!”

Aubrey shook her head and smiled, “No, Breakfast at Tiffany’s is a classic.”

“Whatever”, Stacie said with a wave of her hand. “I’m teaching you how to play Mario Kart.”

 

After some moving around, Aubrey ended up sitting in Stacie’s lap with their legs out on either side on each other. 

“You’re gonna be addicted to this game, once you play it.” Stacie stated while selecting the easiest course.

“I doubt that, but whatever will make you happy.”

Stacie wrapped her arms around the blonde and placed her lips on the back of Aubrey’s neck, trailing kisses up to her ear, “You make me happy.”

Aubrey leaned into her and turned her head to give Stacie a kiss, “You’re so cheesy.”

“Mmm, but you love me.”

“That I do”, Aubrey confirmed while turning back to the screen.

“Yeah, I love you too. But you’re not gonna love me when I beat you at Mario Kart.” Stacie said with a smirk.


End file.
